My little Secret
by Yaoianime4everlove
Summary: Inuyasha finally gets peace and quiet away from everyone. So when he goes to the hot springs to do his hobby. He's not as alone as he thinks.


I Can't Have A Secret?

Inuyasha sighed," I just can't get a break around here!" Everyone thought he was easily frustrated. It was Kagome's fault, she had to get upset and blow a fume all because last night he he went for a walk and didn't come back for two hours.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA! I KNOW YOU HERE ME UP THERE! DON"T MAKE ME SAY THE WORD!" Kagome shouted from the bottom of the tree. Inuyasha put a scowl on his face before jumping down. "What is it wench?" Inuyasha asked. "SIT! I told you not to call me that! I just wanted to come to tell you I had your ramen ready but you had to go and be a jerk!" She ranted. By this time Miroku, Sango, and Shippo arrived hearing her screams.

" FINE! I'M TIRED OF THIS SHIT ALRIGHT! I'M GOING FOR A WALK!" Inuyasha was sick of all of this yelling. He bounced off before they could even comprehend what was happening.

Kagome gaped," He better not be going off to see Kikyo! Ugh! He's so pig-headed!" Kagome huffed before going into the direction Inuyasha leapt off to."Kagome-Chan wait!" Sango shouted. She hopped on Kirara and her and Kagome flew towards the direction Inuyasha left in. Miroku and Shippo quickly followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************************

Where Inuyasha was had a hot spring and looked beutiful in the half moon light. Deciding to cleanse himself off he stripped and tied his hair up with the scrungie he took from Kagome's bag. Inuyasha hated his hair up. He looked like a girl. And when he wasn't scowling or yelling his feminine features didn't help much either. If any one cared to look his appearance would have made them think he was a totally different person. His big amber eyes, long curled eyelashes, small rounded nose, luscious pouty lips, heart shaped face, silky long hair(that made him look even more girly if he did anything but leave it down), naturally arched eyebrows, a pale smooth complextion, and you would think that with how stong he was he would have ripped muscles, but he had smooth soft skin. Inuyasha agreed that unless he twisted his face into a ugly look, they would find out an embarrising secret, he was pretty. Or beautiful some had said.

Inuyasha smiled. And if any one would have seen him they would have thought they were looking at an angel. Human or demon. Male or female. Inuyasha had long ago admitted he didn't have a sex preference. Half demons could birth pups. So it wouldn't matter. Inuyasha reveled in the quietness. He hardly had time to himself. Feeling at peace he ducked his head under the water and when he brught his head back up and swung it getting water everywhere. When he did he came back up with his eyes closed and singing a song his mother sung to him,

"Lullaby, twilight is spreading

Silver wings over the sky;

Folding buds as they pass by,"

```````````````````````````````````````````````--------------------------------------------------------------------------``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````----------------------------------------------------

Unknown to Inuyasha Kagome and co. had been watching since he had tied his hair up. There they lay listening to the sweet soft voice sing as pure as an angel a very deep contrast to the harsh voice they usually hear.

"I'm surprised he haven't noticed us yet." Miroku whispered in a trance. "It's probally because of the water clogging his senses. It happens to me too." Shippo replied.

They watched as a few demons and animals come into the area. Kagome was about to screech for Inuyasha to watch out, but the creatures did nothing but sit and listen to the sound that brought them at least 40 miles from where they were. Pretty soon even Koga and Sesshomaru showed up.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````-------------------------------------------`````````````````````````

"Lullaby , whisper and sigh,

Lullaby,lullaby

Lullaby deep in the clover

Drove the bees softly to rest;

Close white lids your dear eyes over,

Mother's arms shall be your rest,

Lullaby, lullaby

Hmmm....," Inuyasha carried off humming, he opened his eyes and came to a surprise.

Sitting before him was every demon and animal immaginable. He blushed and ducked under the wter a little so it came to his shoulders. "Um, can I help any of you?" He inquired. Apparently that was the wrong question because he could smell the lust each demon was emitting. Inuyasha slowly reached for his red pants. Once he had them in his hold he took off as fast as he could throwinng on his pants as he went. Leaving behind momentarily stunned aroused males. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could panicking. He knew only Sesshomaru and Koga were the only ones that could really keep up. Or so he hoped. Taking a chance to look back he didn't notice the dark figure that appeared in front of him. Bumping into the man he fell over. Koga smirked," I love this position you're in."

Inuyasha fell sprawled with his legs open and knees popped up, hands above his head, adding with the flush to his cheeks and sweat dreaping on his bare torso, he looked very desirable. Inuyasha created a new shade of red. He shot up and glared at the wolf," Shut up! I don't have time to deal with you right now!" Glancing around nervously to see if there was any more demons around he didn't notice Koga's look turn to pity at the thought of what the hal-demon might be going through.

Koga took Inuyasha's hands in his and smiled," You can stay with me until every one forgets about this." Inuyasha blinked before giving a small thankful smile,"Thank you Fle- Koga. Sorry K-Koga I'm not use to kindness, especially from you. I'm going to talk to my friends first though."

Koga smile grew bigger," I'll go with you." Inuyasha chuckled nervously at the statement and because Koga was still holding his hand."Um, you can let go now." Inuyasha squeaked, this wasn't him, this wasn't the brash and harsh Inuyasha they all know and argue with, no this was a part of the real Inuyasha that had leaked out. "I know. But I like holding your hand." Koga enfinsized(sp?) his point by carressing the back of Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha was now pissed, he didn't know why he was pissed but he was pissed!

"You chase after Kagome every time we meet. Shout insults at me and start fights knowing I'm the one who's going to get sat!" Inuyasha broke his hand free from his grip and started to jab Koga in the chest with his finger at every word. He believed that he got his point across when he saw guilt flash in Koga's eyes.


End file.
